The Slide in Between
by Sambethe
Summary: Snow was going to kill her. [Captain Red Swan; background Captain Swan]
Snow was going to kill her.

It was the simple truth. That thought alone should have given her pause, made her stop, or back the hell up and away from the room. The same went for the last two times Ruby found herself in this position really.

And yet, she was here. Again. Her tongue flat against her best friend's daughter, working towards her clit as Killian pressed his hook against her inner thigh, spreading her further open for Ruby. _Goddamn magical fucking curses._ She worried Emma's swollen skin between her teeth, giving just enough pressure to make her shudder and arch back into him, and Ruby reveled in the groan Killian gave as she did.

Stealing a glance upward, she found Emma with her head craned back against Killian's shoulder and one arm thrown back around his head. He had worked her shirt open and pushed down her bra, his fingers rolling and pulling a nipple between them as he kissed along her neck.

Ruby bit back a groan of her own. _Yup, definitely being shipped off to hell,_ she thought.

When he noticed Ruby's stare, Killian smirked. "She fucking incredible, isn't she, Red? Don't you love how responsive she is? How the smallest shifts cause her to moan?"

He released her nipple and bent to blow across the sensitized skin before plucking at it again with his deft fingers. Emma gasped and reached to cup her free hand around Ruby's head, urging her back to where she left off. Ruby hummed as she nosed along Emma's folds, letting her tongue follow the same path before dipping further to lap at her entrance. Killian continued his litany as she did.

"Don't you love how flushed her skin becomes? How sweet she tastes? You could spend hours eating her out, couldn't you?"

Ruby moaned her assent and thrust her tongue back into Emma. Then pulling back to sit up on her knees, she replaced her tongue with her fingers. She pressed in past her second knuckle before pulling back to tease with her fingertips just inside and ghosting her thumb over Emma's clit.

"I'm surprised you let me share her with you, pirate."

Killian laughed and traced his nose along Emma's ear. "Far be it from me to deny a princess what she wants." He bit down on her earlobe before he continued, "Besides, when it gets me this." He released Emma's breast and waved his hand in Ruby's direction. "A man would need to be a bloody idiot to turn down such an opportunity."

Emma grunted. "Too much talking."

Ruby laughed and stretched back down before her as Killian moved his hand along Emma's back, encouraging her to lean forward so he could finish peeling her shirt and bra from her. "So fucking hot, love. Both of you," he whispered as he tossed them to the floor. "Hard not to appreciate –"

"Appreciate later, want to come now."

Ruby laughed. "Girl after my own heart." She again pressed her fingers in further, curling them along her front wall. Then shifting, she brought her thumb up to circle Emma's clit, sliding her nail along the swollen flesh. Emma bowed against Killian, who wrapped his left arm around her waist to hold her in place as Ruby returned to lick and suck at her as she slipped her fingers back into her tight sheath. She heard Killian continue to murmur dirty nothings to Emma as she focused on the drag and press of her fingers along her walls, working to find the spot she knew would give Emma what she wanted.

When Emma tensed and clenched around her fingers, Ruby grinned and rested her free hand on Emma's thigh to keep her from tightening up. She then returned her mouth to her clit, bringing her between her lips to coax her to the edge. Emma shouted a curse and sank her fingers in Ruby's hair, and she worked a third finger in and increased her pace. She felt the telltale flutter around her fingers and she glanced up to find Killian staring down at her, the tip of his tongue swiping at the corner of his mouth as Emma pulled at his hair and gave a sharp cry as she came. When she relaxed, Ruby turned back to her, slowing the pace of her fingers and giving a few light strokes of her tongue to help bring her down.

Finally releasing her, Ruby crawled up the bed and sighed, "Totally worth it," as she flopped on the pillow next to them.

Emma turned and snaked an arm across her waist. "Huh?" she mumbled between as she worked her hand under Ruby's shirt.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head.

Killian inched down, following Emma to lie at Ruby's other side and pulled her in for a kiss. Without preamble, he pressed his tongue into her mouth, curling it around hers, chasing the remains of Emma's release. Ruby returned the gesture eagerly, working to map the contours of his mouth as Emma's lips followed the path of her hand as it pushed her sweater up to bare her stomach.

"Fuck," she mumbled against Killian's lips when Emma pulled at the clasp of her bra and slipped her hands over her breasts when it came loose. Killian pulled back and sat up on his knees, working open the remaining buttons of his shirt as Emma continued to push Ruby's sweater over her head. Once it was tossed aside, Ruby grasped Emma's head between her hands and brought her in for a bruising kiss, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth and twining her fingers in her hair.

They continued to kiss as the bed shifted and Killian stood to remove his jeans. Ruby opened her eyes when Emma moved to kiss along her neck, catching him as he pushed them and his briefs past his hips before gripping his length and giving a few tugs. He smirked at Ruby as he swiped his thumb over the head, catching the pre-come that had settled there. He then let go and reached to press his thumb between her lips. Ruby hollowed out her creeks to pull it further into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it as she did. He gave a growl and leaned in, his mouth brushing along Emma's ear and his breath ghosting over Ruby's lips as she released his thumb.

"Love, you mind helping Ruby out of her trousers?

Emma pulled back and shifted to straddle Ruby's thighs. Her hands curved around the sides of Ruby's breasts and down her stomach, causing Ruby's muscles to tense at the sensation. Finally settling one hand on her hip, she used the other to tug at the zipper on the side of her pants. Ruby lifted her hips to allow Emma room to pull the pants over them before Killian slipped in behind her to finish removing them. Once they were regulated to floor with everything else they'd been wearing, Killian wrapped his left arm around Emma, settling his hook between her breasts and sliding his hand down to her core. He looked at Ruby over her shoulder as he did, a feral glint in his eye.

"Touch yourself, Red. Want to see your hands wrap around those tits. Want to see your nipples harden as you imagine my mouth on them."

Ruby shoved another pillow under her head to better her angle before following his instruction. "Killian Jones," she teased as she cupped both her hands around her breasts, scraping her fingernails across her nipples. "Are you trying to tell me you're a breast man?" Killian tracked her movements as she brought her thumbs over the top curve of her breasts, resting them at the tips before bringing her index fingers up and pinching the buds between them. She moaned as she increased the pressure and Killian bit his lip and gave an answering groan.

Emma laughed and bent forward to join her hands with Ruby's. "I'm surprised he hasn't worked in a way to fuck himself between them yet. I think he like nothing more than to see his come smeared across them."

"Give me time, love," he said, moving his hand to give a lazy swipe along his length. "Right now I have every intention of burying myself within you while you repay Ruby's kind favor from before."

"Is he always this bossy?" Ruby asked as Emma leaned in to kiss her again.

Emma's grinned against her mouth. "Does that surprise you?"

"Not in the slightest," she said before sliding her mouth over Emma's. They continued like that, tongues massaging and dragging against one another's. When they finally broke apart, gasping for air against each other's mouths, Killian pulled Emma back up on her knees. Ruby glanced down the bed to find Killian guiding his cock between Emma's legs, the head emerging from between her folds, pressing up and past her clit before drawing back and repeating the motion a second and third time. She had the urge to join them, to bring her mouth to Emma's mound. She wanted to run her tongue down to her clit and swipe at that belled head as it peaked through. Though before she could move, Killian pressed his hand between Emma's shoulders and encouraged her down to the apex of Ruby's thighs.

Any will she had to move was lost when Emma spread her open with her thumbs, her tongue moving along her slit. Ruby gripped the sheets at her sides and gave a long moan.

"That's it. Want to hear you, Red. Want to know what my brilliant Swan does to you as I fuck her. Want to hear how much you're enjoying her as she clenches around me."

Ruby tried to focus on his words, but became lost in the haze caused by Emma's lips on her, her fingers pumping inside. She seemed to be using Killian's thrusts to set the timing of her own. Ruby welcomed the punishing pace, planting her feet on the bed next to Emma's head and reaching back with one hand for the headboard behind her, grasping at the railing to steady herself and meet Emma's movements.

She knew she was muttering an incoherent string of curses along with their names between gasps and cries. She felt herself begin to flutter around Emma's fingers and knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for long. Then Emma suddenly dragged her clit between her teeth and flicked her tongue against the nub, and Ruby came with a harsh shout, back arching and knees clamping together. Through the waves of her own orgasm she heard Killian cry out and smiled. She had the passing thought to hope he brought Emma along with him, but was too lost in her own pleasure to do anything about it herself.

Once the last of the waves coursed through her, she collapsed back in a boneless heap and felt Emma's breath come in ragged puffs against the crease of her thigh. She was aware enough to take in the shift of the mattress as Killian crawled up next to her, and to feel Emma join him. As she drifted off, Killian's hand curved around her hip as her own drifted up Emma's back and settled between her shoulder blades.

* * *

In the morning Ruby woke to Emma curled around her back, her hand resting against her belly and her nose buried in the tangled hair gathered at her neck. Ruby covered Emma's hand with her own and looked over to find Killian smiling at her. He moved closer, bringing Ruby's leg over his hip to cradle himself between her thighs, rutting his half-hard cock against her.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Mmmm," she replied, leaning in to capture his lips with her own as she rocked with him. They traded a few soft kisses before Killian moved back to trace his fingertips along the side of her breast. After a moment, she continued, "Still trying to work out how I'm going to look Snow in the eye at brunch."

The corner of Killian's lip twitched. "Aye, I can see how that might make for interesting conversation fodder." He moved to cup her more fully before trailing his hand down to her stomach and over Emma's hand. When he reached the apex of her thigh, he pressed his fingers down into her folds. He circled her entrance and then dipped two of his fingertips just inside, giving a few shallow strokes before slipping out fully and replacing them with the head of his cock.

Ruby sighed and clutched at Emma's hand over her stomach as she did her best to clench her walls around him, trying to coax him further.

"Patience," he whispered before pulling back out and then slowly rolling and pushing back in no further than he had before. Ruby whined and attempted to hitch her leg up further and bring him deeper, but was stopped by Emma gripping at her thigh.

"No fair," she pouted as Emma chuckled against her ear.

She watched as Killian's grin widened. "Morning, love," he drawled, pressing in a fraction more before withdrawing and repeating the motion. "Care to help give Red here proper sendoff before she faces your mother and pretends she hasn't spent part of her weekend fucking you senseless?"

Emma hummed and ran her hand down Ruby ass and teased along the skin below where Killian's cock continued to spread her open. She closed her eyes and titled her head back into Emma, giving a deep groan.

"Remind me to kill you both later."


End file.
